Insanimorphs Part I: The Flashback
by AndaYeerk
Summary: The Animorphs visit the construction site! A great story, goes right up there with AniDumbPeople!


####  WARNING, TAXXON LOVERS: Due to the low budget, there are no Taxxons. But if you want a fictional excuse... Visser Three killed all of them for not liking his new Barney video. 

Insanimorphs Part I: The Flashback 

We are the Insanimorphs. We can't tell you who we are. Or where we live.   
Because Guardian will sue us. 

And anyway, we can't tell you our last names. We forgot. Anyway, there's   
just one thing we will never forget. 

Our walk through the construction site... 

"Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllpp! Help   
meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" 

Oh, the horror, the horror.... 

Marco just had his worst nightmare come true. He slept out of his   
usual sleeping stance and now one of his hairs were out of place. 

"What is it this time?" his dad called. "Blood touched you?" 

"No," he said, even though the idea of blood touching him was so  
scary because then he'd have to do the 24-hour works at the beauty   
parlor again. 

"I moved a hair! Aaaaagh!" Then he jumped out the window and was   
turned into a lizard by Harry Potter. 

"Oops." said Marco's dad. 

OUTSIDE MARCO'S WINDOW... 

Anyway, Harry Potter, who was somehow transported to Southern California,   
saw Marco jumping out the window, and he said, "Stupid Muggles." 

He turned Marco into a lizard, making Marco lose *all* his hairs, and   
scream in- 

<"HEY,WAIT!"> Scoffor,the great teacher of Elfperson said. 

"What?" the author said. 

<"THEY DON'T SPEAK THOUGHT-SPEAK YET! AND STOP MAKING ME SHOUT!"> 

The author reluctantly turned the 'Caps Lock' off. 

IN THE ARCADE... 

"I thought you were turned into a lizard," said Jake, staring at Marco in   
the video arcade. 

"*cough* Plot hole. Anyway, how'd ya know I was turned into a lizard?"   
said Marco. 

"I read the script." 

"Ya wanna go home through an abandoned construction site, even though we   
could get grounded for thiry years?" 

"Sure!" 

So Marco and Jake, having turned red and yellow, having TV screens on   
their bellies, and radio antennaes on   
their head, went toward the Teletubby speakers and crashed into a   
chalkboard. 

Rachel was helping Cassie in the barn when Harry Potter came in the barn. 

"Oh, wow, it's Harry Potter!" both of them said. 

"Stupid Muggles," Harry Potter muttered as he signed their clothes,   
books, and their bellybuttons all the   
way to the construction site. 

IN THE PLAYGROUND... Dun dun dun! 

"Crap!" Tobias said. First that bully, U.S.Tink (his full name was Urkel   
Steven Tink, but he didn't like to say that) flushed his hair down   
the toilet. Now, that bully kicked Tobias's sorry butt and now Tobias   
and his bald head were sailing across the town. Finally, he   
landed on the prickle bush near the construction site. 

"I still want that that honey, bees!" Winnie-the Pooh said and dashed   
into the construction site. 

IN THE CONSTRUCTION SITE WHICH IS NOT SWITZERLAND EVEN THOUGH THE   
CONSTRUCTION SITE LOOKS LIKE SWISS CHEESE... 

Po, Laa-Laa,Mean Rachel, Cassie, Nice Rachel, Harry Potter, and Winnie   
-the Pooh met in the construction site   
and changed back to the righteous selves. 

"Um, I, uh.. want s'more." said Harry Potter, on his knees and holding a   
bowl. Then the sewer drain he was sitting on fell, and he was never seen   
again (for 6 hours.) 

Tobias looked up. 

"Look." he said. 

A bluish light was in the sky. 

"Is it a bird?" Cassie said. 

"Is is a plane?" Marco said. 

"Is it Superman?" Rachel said. 

"It's the TELETUBBIES! Tinky-Winky, Dipsy..." he said, doing the whole   
%&$^*@ Teletubbies theme song. 

Everyone stared at Jake. 

"Say hello! Eh-oh!" he finished, singing at the top of his lungs. 

"Um,   
Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."   
Cassie, Marco, Rachel, and Tobias said. 

"Stupid keyboard." the author said. She threw her computer out and   
replaced it with a chalkboard that   
had holes. These holes vaguely resembled Teletubbies. 

"So much for the computer gags, *Author*," Rachel grumbled. 

The author turned her into Nice Rachel. 

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!!" Rachel said. 

"Fine." said the author. "I'll change you so that... you can STAY THERE   
FOR ETERNITY!" 

"AAAAAGH!" Rachel said and immediately Bill Gates came, threw some money   
dust on her, and she changed back to her normal self. 

The author beat Bill Gates up with the chalkboard. 

"Look." said Cassie. 

The spaceship was in the construction site. The door slowly opened to   
reveal- 

"Hey! Doesn't the script say we should be paralyzed with fear?" Marco   
said. 

"Oh yeah." said Rachel and started putting Super Glue on her hair to make   
it stand up on all ends. 

Anyway, the door opened to reveal... Elfperson-Satirical-Scamtool .   
"Who the bleep is that?" Jake asked the author. 

The author, who had had a concussion from he volume of the bleep, said   
nothing. 

"D'oh!" said Cassie. 

<"Do not be afraid."> 

"Hey, wer'e not afraid of Cassie saying D'oh... hey, who was that?" 

<"Me."> 

"Who?" 

<"Me."> 

"Who?" 

<"Me."> 

"Who?" 

<"Me."> 

"Who?" 

<"Me."> 

"Who?" 

<"Me."> 

"Who?" 

<"Me."> 

"Who?" 

<"The alien."> 

"Oh." 

He suddenly dive-bombed and got a bruise on his stalk eye. 

<"I am dying."> 

"Jake, take off your clothes. Marco, you take them off, too. We could use   
them as bandages." Cassie said. 

<"No. There are many reasons for that. One is that I don't want to see   
them nude. Second is that the bruise is fatal. I know I will die."> 

"Isn't there something you're supposed to do to help us fight the Jeerks,   
Hand-a-lite?" 

<"Well, yeah. But I don't want to, Mommy!"> Elfperson said, crying to the   
author. 

"Come on now . Everybody has to use the Decafil Device smetime or   
another." the author said reprimandingly. 

<"Oh, all right. Come now, come now, touch the box."> 

One by one, they touched the blue box. 

"Hey, where did this come from?" asked Tobias. 

<"Cough. Plot hole."> he said dully. 

The Blue Box suddenly exploded, where the pieces reassembled in David's   
hands. 

"I wonder where this came from?" he said, and walked out of the   
construction site. 

<"Now you have the power to morph. Use it wisely."> 

The Animorphs walked out of the construction site. 

<"Don't forget about the Hooky-Peers!"> Elfperson-Satirical-Scamtool said. 

Visser Three landed. 

<"You missed your cue."> said Elfperson. 

<"Aw, shoot."> Visser Three said and lopped off Elfperson's head. 

[][1][][2]

## [Insanimorphs Part II][3]

   [1]: insanilink.html
   [2]: animorphsifs.html
   [3]: insani2.html



End file.
